


You Dirty Dog

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Yifan just wants to know what his dog does all day. Seeing Junmyeon half naked happens to be a bonus.





	You Dirty Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 41  
> Title: You Dirty Dog  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Side Pairings: (if any)  
> Warning/s: accidental voyeurism  
> Summary: Yifan just wants to know what his dog does all day. Seeing Junmyeon half naked happens to be a bonus.  
> A/N (Author's Note): Thank you to the OP for the adorable prompt! I hope I did it justice.

The moment Yifan heard the familiar jingle of Ginsberg’s collar he knew he was in for it. He gripped the plate he had been washing and waited, knowing it would take Tao all of four seconds to…

“Did you put a freaking camera on your dog?!” 

Yifan had really not wanted to explain that to anyone, which is why he shouldn’t have let Tao come over after work to catch up on their favorite show. Of all days why did he give in to the younger man’s whining?

“Maybe,” Yifan yelled back, passing the plate under the running water and setting it in the dish rack to dry. He shut off the water and grabbed a dish towel to dry his hands, ignoring Tao’s teasing words coming from the living room.

Hey, a dog camera was a pretty silly thing, he had to admit. Cool but rather frivolous in the grand scheme of things. And Yifan was a dedicated penny pincher – investing in something so unnecessary was completely out of character for him. But he had his reasons. Important reasons. 

Resigning himself to his fate he plodded from the kitchen into the living room. “I don’t want to hear it,” he said to his friend (the non-four legged one) as he passed.

“You can’t buy a flat screen but you buy a dog camera? Seriously.” Tao apparently didn’t know the meaning of I-don’t-want-to-hear-it.

Yifan plopped down in his favorite worn recliner. His dog, Ginsberg (he had a beat poet phase, okay), was quick to run to his side, tail wagging. “Hey big guy.” Yifan smiled at his pooch. Reaching over he scratched behind the dog’s ears, the familiar sound of the canine’s back paw whacking the hardwood floor indicating he found the right spot. 

Ginsberg was from a rescue. He was a big sturdy dog with wiry hair and a serious shedding problem. He was brown and white, with a huge white circle around his left eye that made him look both comical and a little sad. Of undetermined parentage he was a certifiable mutt, a mixture of so many breeds he didn’t resemble one over the other. His favorite pastime was jumping in any body of water he could get close to, which wasn’t many (thankfully because cleaning him off was a mess). And, no matter how many times Tao whined he was Yifan’s best friend, Ginsberg won that right time and time again. 

“Are you into nature photography now? Is that it?” Tao asked from his place on the ratty old sofa. He sipped on the wine cooler he had brought, forever complaining that the only thing Yifan had to drink was juice (the kind you made out of frozen), tap water (just why, they make bottled for a reason), and Kool-Aid (just ewwww). 

“Yes, Tao. I’m into nature photography taken by my dog,” Yifan answered dryly knowing Tao would likely believe him. He had a soft spot for his younger co-worker because he was so gullible. You could tell the guy the moon was made of cheese and he might just believe it if you made a convincing enough argument. 

“Whatever. I seriously don’t get you.” Tao took another sip before sighing in exasperation. “You make way more than me but insist on driving a shitty Toyota from the 90s, won’t spend a dime on that wardrobe you claim is vintage but we all know is from a thrift store, and now you buy a dog camera. Seriously you need help.”

“Being frugal isn’t a crime,” Yifan reminded him for the umpteenth time. 

“Maybe, but your wardrobe is,” Tao shot back.

Yifan rolled his eyes and reached for the remote. Tao and his designer sunglasses would never understand him on a financial level, which was fine. They got along for reasons that had nothing to do with how they managed their personal finances. 

Ginsberg curled up at Yifan’s feet and went to sleep while the two friends marathoned their show. It was nine thirty when they finished, Tao half asleep on the sofa from his four wine coolers. Yifan nudged him awake and said goodnight, thrilled to see his friend leave – thrilled to finally be alone.

He had been excited for this moment all day. For a week actually. Maybe longer. Ever since he had arrived home and found Ginsberg clutching a toy of unknown origins. It had taken Yifan a good hour to figure out that his dog had gotten out of his yard at some point during the day, which was alarming to say the least.

When he had bought Ginsberg he had installed a doggy door so the pooch could go inside and outside when he needed to (yes, Yifan was consummately lazy at times, it was easier for the dog to let himself out). His yard was partially fenced and Ginsberg was well trained to stay within the boundaries – or so Yifan thought. 

Never once had he gotten a complaint that his dog was running around the neighborhood. Never once had he heard of Ginsberg misbehaving. And knowing his dog he knew that if he was straying during the day he had some reason to. Yifan was determined to find out what that reason was. 

Yifan lived on a quiet cul-de-sac in the suburbs. There wasn’t much traffic and a good chunk of his subdivision was not yet developed. He wasn’t terribly worried about his dog getting hit by a car or running afoul. He just wanted to know where he was going – and why. 

Yifan detached the camera from Ginsberg’s collar, a task that was difficult when the dog decided it was face licking time instead. He eventually succeeded in unclipping the camera and dodging more affection, disappointing his dog but making him giddy at what he was about to uncover. 

He pulled out his laptop and walked to the kitchen table, eager to figure out just what his dog had been doing while he was gone. He hooked the camera into the USB port and turned on his cheap laptop, rubbing his hands together in excitement. 

After a few clicks he had the program open, mouse hovering over the play button. “I’m onto you now.” He gestured from his eyes to Ginsberg’s, the dog tilting his head to the side in complete ignorance of what his master was talking about. 

Yifan hit play and sat back. The picture was bouncy, to be expected from his hyper dog. He watched as the video recorded him leaving for work, then a long stretch of time while his dog sat and whined near the door. It tugged at his heartstrings but he couldn’t be soft now. Not when he had a mystery to uncover. 

He fast forwarded until he saw the doggy door from ground level (a strange experience). “Out you go,” Yifan murmured, eyes glued to the screen.

The video was a bit disorienting, Ginsberg was a hyper dog. He ran out the door to the yard – which was currently a muddy mess thanks to the recent spring rains. He sniffed along the ground, staying in the yard for a couple minutes. And then it happened. 

Yifan leaned forward, watching as his dog left the confines of his yard and began a trek through the neighbor’s yard. Their lawn was a little less muddy thanks to the grade of their plot, the ground a mixture of brown and green grass as it recovered from the winter thaw. Ginsberg picked up his pace, apparently having a destination in mind and not willing to be distracted. 

The dog went through another four yards, out of the cul-de-sac and down the road. He stopped once to sniff at Mrs. Wilson’s tulip bed and then pee on it.

“Dude, don’t pee on the tulips,” Yifan admonished his dog, not looking away from the screen. He expected Mrs. Wilson to pay him a visit soon with a very dead bundle of tulips. At least he would be prepared. 

Ginsberg continued his trek through two more yards before he found what he was looking for. Yifan watched as his dog ran to the back of a white two story house, a recent construction that had been finished last fall. The patio door was open, and in went his dog without a moment’s hesitation. 

“Are you cheating on me with another human?!” Yifan asked, shocked that his dog had just waltzed into another house. Ginsberg remained silent, the tricky canine. 

The patio led to a living room. A nicely decorated living room from what Yifan could see. Leather furniture, a large entertainment center, a very nice coffee table. Ginsberg passed through the living room to a hallway, trotting past a few doors before he turned into an open one. A bedroom. 

“What in the…”Yifan squinted at the picture. The room was a mess of clothes, moving boxes – wait, was that some kind of giant Pokémon plush in the corner? Was this a kid’s room? He felt kind of like he was seeing something he shouldn’t be, invading someone else’s personal space. He sighed, clucking his tongue at his wayward canine. 

Ginsberg sat in the stranger’s room, waiting by another closed door. A few seconds later the door opened and Yifan really was seeing something he shouldn’t be. He yelped and looked away as the video revealed the half-naked form of a man –– a very good looking man. 

A very good looking man who let out a noise of surprise at the appearance of the dog. “You scared me.” He had a nice voice too.

Yifan looked back at the screen, feeling guilty but needing to know. He watched from his dog’s point of view as the man walked to his dresser and began digging around. “I left the patio open again, didn’t I,” the man sighed. 

Wow, he had nice legs. Really nice legs. His skin was so pale and smooth and…Yifan shut his eyes. When he opened them a few seconds later he jerked back in his chair. The man had dropped his towel and Ginsberg had chosen that moment to look up.

He had a nice ass. A really nice ass.

“Damnit dog,” Yifan groaned. Of all the things he thought he would see on the video, a devastatingly attractive – no sexy – no beautiful man was not one of them. 

The man slipped on boxers, but Yifan got a good enough look to see that his ass jiggled a bit as he did so. Fuck. Was he getting hard from watching a dog POV camera?

“You shouldn’t keep coming here. Your human will worry,” the man lectured Ginsberg. He crouched down to pet the dog, putting his chiseled abs in full view of the camera. Yifan’s dick twitched at the sight – he was definitely getting hard from the video.

Yifan slammed his laptop shut in a panic, not able to watch a second more. “Bad dog,” he scolded Ginsberg.

The dog just yawned and plopped down on the kitchen floor. 

Yifan dragged his fingers through his hair, feeling immensely guilty but still turned on. He was pretty sure what had been filmed was illegal – you couldn’t film someone without their permission, right? Shit. He had made himself and his dog a criminal. And he had a raging boner.

Tao was right, he should have invested in a flat screen not a dog camera. Fuck.

 

 

 

No matter how much Yifan tried not to, he couldn't help but stare at the white two story house when he drove past. Without fail his face would turn red as he remembered what he had seen, courtesy of Ginsberg’s ramblings. 

In the week after the dog-camera incident Yifan had made it a point to keep Ginsberg in the yard - installing an invisible fence on the portion of his yard that didn’t have a solid fence, resolved to keep the canine in. The dog wasn’t happy with the sudden lack of freedom and he made sure Yifan knew of his displeasure - Yifan lost a pair of shoes and part of his coffee table to the annoyed dog’s teeth. 

“You can’t go into people’s houses,” Yifan would remind him, feeling a tug in his chest when Ginsberg would whine in return. Yifan never doubted that his dog knew exactly what he was saying. 

One week post dog-camera incident turned into two weeks and pretty soon a month had passed. Yifan still stared at the two story white house, still hoped that the occupant might be outside one day when he drove past, still remembered exactly what he had seen and how excruciatingly beautiful the man was. Time, it seemed, was not helping his embarrassing problem. 

 

 

The lunch invite from Tao was characteristically vague, reading only _‘New project manager’_ in the subject, the location read _‘restaurant’_. Yifan clicked accept, knowing he didn’t have a choice in the matter, Donghae would have his head if he refused. 

Yifan worked closely with the project management team in his role as a senior graphic designer at a mid-size process outsourcing firm. It was in his best interest to be friends with those who ran the large scale projects he worked on - and to keep his boss, Donghae, who believed the same, happy. A new project manager needed to be welcomed properly and it was company tradition to take a new employee out to lunch on their first day. 

At 11:30 Yifan grabbed his wallet and phone and made his way to the front elevators, waiting for the others to show up. He was usually the only one on time so it wasn’t a surprise five minutes passed before Tao tripped his way out of the elevator, complaining about the rugs being uneven. 

“I almost scuffed my shoes, seriously,” Tao complained, looking down at his shiny black loafers. 

Yifan rolled his eyes. “So who is the new guy? Yesung didn’t bring him around this morning.”

Tao shrugged. “No idea, only that they want him to lead the project for Source Trading.”

Yifan whistled. It was the company's largest project, set to launch soon. Whoever the new guy was he must be good. 

The elevator dinged, the floor display blinking one. Yifan could hear Donghae and Yesung joking about something before the doors even opened, their voices loud and boisterous - typical of the two department managers. He briefly wondered if the new guy felt overwhelmed being surrounded by the two loudest people in the office. 

Donghae stepped off first, followed by Yesung. Next came Jongdae, a project manager who was easily the third loudest person working in the building. And then the new guy. 

Yifan nodded at the others but his eyes went straight to the dark brown hair of the newest employee, his face partially obscured by Yesung’s head. 

“Yifan, Tao. This is Kim Junmyeon,” Donghae rattled off introductions. “They’re both graphic designers. You will probably be working with Yifan more than Tao.”

Yifan smiled, bowing towards the new guy. When he raised his head he froze, finally getting a look at the man’s face. 

Warm brown eyes. A straight nose. Nice lips. High cheekbones. Lives in a two story white house and has a great ass. Talks to strange dogs. _It was him._

Yifan felt heat creep into his cheeks. 

“Nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you.” Naked guy smiled - no, no, what had Donghae called him? Junmyeon. _Junmyeon smiled._

Junmyeon had a beautiful smile. 

Yifan swallowed, mind in overdrive as he tried to figure out what to do next. 

“I like your shirt. Is it Armani?” Tao saved the day, stepping into Yifan’s personal space to get a look at the new guy’s expensive dress shirt.

“Uh. Yes, it is. You have a very discerning eye,” Junmyeon answered. 

Yifan backed up and turned away. This was bad, very bad. 

 

 

They ate at a sushi place a few blocks from the office. For once Yifan was grateful Donghae, Yesung, and Jongdae never ran out of things to talk about. They kept the conversation going, not allowing any awkward lulls to occur. It saved Yifan from having to converse with Junmyeon, a task he wasn’t sure he could handle. 

He felt guilty. He felt like a pervert. “I didn’t mean to see him naked,” Yifan repeated in his mind, trying to push his bad feelings away. He had deleted the video right after watching it, but still. He saw something he wasn’t supposed to and he liked it. He felt like he had done something horribly wrong. 

It didn’t help matters that Junmyeon was such a nice person. Yifan listened as Junmyeon talked about how he started in project management after running a charity drive in college, falling in love with the organizational aspect of the job. He told them he liked to volunteer at animal shelters and once ran a dog walking service. 

If Yifan hadn’t been feeling so guilty and perverted he would probably already be one hundred percent infatuated by the new guy.

“Where do you live?” Jongdae asked, twiddling the straw in his soda between his fingers. 

Yifan almost choked on his water, expecting what was to come. 

When Junmyeon mentioned the subdivision Tao was the first one to blurt out, “You live by Yifan!”

“You live there too!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “Whereabouts? Maybe we are neighbors.”

“End of Green Acres Drive,” Yifan managed to say, face turning red again. 

“Wow! We live really close. It’s good to meet a neighbor finally. Unfortunately I’m not the best at getting out into the neighborhood. I’ve never even walked down my street, seriously.”

“You guys should carpool,” Tao suggested. Yifan was two seconds away from kicking him under the table. 

“Maybe.” Junmyeon left the subject at that, not committing to carpooling with someone he just met and not pressing Yifan to agree to anything. 

Yifan was grateful for it. He shot Junmyeon a small smile before looking away, finding his plate to be the safest thing to look at. 

 

 

“He hasn’t dated anyone in two years. Married to his job. Last breakup looked nasty though.”

Yifan looked up from his computer screen. Tao was standing in his office, leaning against his desk. “What are you talking about?”

“Junmyeon. You like him so I did some digging. He’s single and into guys if you want to ask him out.”

Yifan’s eyes widened. “Y-you. What?!”

“Don’t try to deny it, you were practically drooling over him at lunch the other day. It was so hard to watch.” 

“No I wasn’t!” Yifan was horrified. Sure he had been embarrassed and yes Junmyeon was nice to look at but drooling! 

Tao sighed. “Sure, whatever you want to believe. Just so you know it took me an hour of Facebook stalking to come up with that info so if you don’t ask him out you should at least buy me a coffee.”

“Out!” Yifan roared. 

“So dramatic,” Tao muttered underneath his breath as he left. 

Yifan stared at his computer screen, zoning out and thinking about what Tao had just told him. In the last few days he had successfully avoided Junmyeon. They hadn’t had a meeting together. The newbie hadn’t emailed him about carpooling. Everything was going great.

“Ask him out,” Yifan said quietly to himself, scoffing. That was something that was never going to happen, Tao’s wishful thinking be damned. He felt too guilty, too embarrassed to ever possibly ask Junmyeon on a date no matter how much he wanted to. 

 

 

The project for Source Trading kicked off the following week, which meant Yifan and Junmyeon began spending a lot of time together. Yifan was lead designer, his work was key to the success of the project. When the second week of the project rolled around the pair were stuck in client meetings for most of the days, spending all day together alongside their colleagues and their VIP customers discussing requirements and end states. 

Client meetings meant client dinners so their close proximity continued most evenings while they wined and dined the Source Trading reps alongside Donghae and Yesung. 

The more time Yifan spent with Junmyeon the easier it was to talk to him, but he found that his feelings of guilt towards the man did not leave him no matter how many dinners they had together. 

After the last dinner of the week the co-workers found themselves alone in an expensive restaurant, the clients leaving to go back to the hotel and prepare for an early flight while the managers took the opportunity to go home and spend time with their families after a hectic workweek. It was Friday evening, the beginning of the weekend, and neither man showed an inclination to leave the half empty bottle of wine to go home. 

“Thanks for all your help this week,” Junmyeon smiled at Yifan. His cheeks were dusted with pink, likely from the wine he had been drinking.

“No problem,” Yifan smiled shyly in return. It had gotten easier to talk to Junmyeon but it wasn’t easy per se, by any means. His heart still thudded in his chest when their eyes met - he was just a bit better at hiding his feelings, not turning beet red at the briefest eye contact. 

“This project is going to be a doozy, which is why I’m grateful to have you working on it. Everyone has only great things to say about you, Yifan.”

“Well, they aren’t wrong,” he responded smoothly, earning a laugh from Junmyeon. Oh my god, was he trying to flirt? He hadn’t flirted since...well, it had been a long time. What was he thinking?

“I love it. You’re so confident.” Junmyeon took a sip of his wine. Yifan found his eyes going to Junmyeon’s lips as they met the wine glass. He really had nice lips. 

“Just telling the truth.” Stop it Yifan, stop it!

Junmyeon chuckled. There was a brief pause before the project manager shifted the topic of discussion. “We’ve talked enough about work this week. Let’s talk about something else. I’m all work-talked out. ”

“Like what?” Yifan poured himself a glass of wine, the purple liquid sloshing onto the white tablecloth because he poured too fast. He reached for a napkin to dab it up but Junmyeon was faster, soaking the wine up with the napkin that had been on his lap. 

“What do you do for fun?” Junmyeon asked, setting the napkin aside. 

“Um, well…” Yifan bit his bottom lip, considering how honest he should be. He was, as Tao liked to remind him, a certifiable nerd and a shut-in. “I like music and um, movies. I like movies.” Yes, that sounded normal, Way better than “I watch anime and spend more time hanging out with my dog than I do socializing on the weekend.

“What kind of music?”

“I like just about everything,” Yifan kept his answer intentionally vague. “How about you?”

“Hip hop. Classical music. I have varied tastes.” Junmyeon shrugged. 

“You like hip hop?” Yifan was surprised. Junmyeon didn’t strike him as a hip hop aficionado. 

“Yep.” Junmyeon took another drink of wine, smacking his lips afterwards. It really wasn’t fair how nice his lips were. “How long have you lived in our subdivision?”

Our. Subdivision. It sounded was too...familiar. Close. “Two years. My house was one of the first built.” He had searched for almost a year to find a place to build and had been won over by how deserted the place was, not many of the lots sold. 

“Oh, so you’ve seen our neighborhood being built. Interesting.”

“Not really. Interesting I mean. It isn't that interesting.” At the topic of the neighborhood Yifan’s confidence began to falter - the guilt came back full force. 

“I moved in last fall. Came from upstate for a job offer but it didn’t work out.” Junmyeon frowned. He was even good looking with a half pout on his face, Yifan thought. “Hey, do you know who owns a brown and white dog?”

Yifan felt the blood rush from his face. “No idea,” he squeaked, lying through his teeth. “Why?”

“No reason. I just used to see it around and didn’t know who it belonged to.”

The awkwardness set in like a wet blanket after that. Five minutes later Yifan made up a bullshit excuse as to why he had to leave, excusing himself and ignoring the momentary frown on Junmyeon’s face. 

When he got home Ginsberg greeted him with a thumping tail. Yifan patted his head, sighing heavily. 

 

 

The weekend flew by. On Monday Yifan found himself back in the office, with a daunting list of tasks to complete on a tight deadline. He was grateful for the distraction of work since he had spent the majority of his weekend weighed down by guilt and uneasy feelings. 

When lunchtime rolled around Yifan grabbed for a cup of noodles and headed for the break room. He almost ran into Junmyeon, who was walking into Yifan’s office as he was leaving it.

Yifan startled at the unexpected intrusion. 

“Sorry!” Junmyeon apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Yifan put his hand on his heart, trying to calm down. 

“I brought lunch. I know you are buried in design specs but it’s important you eat.” Junmyeon held up two plastic bags, the familiar styrofoam containers from the nearby deli peeking out. “I got everything on the side since I wasn’t sure what you like.”

Yifan looked at the food dumbly, wanting to turn it down but not knowing how. “T-thank you,” he finally managed.

“No problem. Can’t have my favorite designer going hungry.” Junmyeon side stepped Yifan and set the food on his desk, pulling up one of the office chairs and taking a seat. 

Yifan shook off his surprise and rounded his desk, sitting down across from Junmyeon. 

“Sorry if things got too personal on Friday, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Junmyeon said casually while he opened his lunch. 

“No, it’s fine,” Yifan blurted out. He wasn’t mad at Junmyeon. It was his own behavior that was weighing on him. 

“Good.” Junmyeon looked relieved. “I thought maybe asking about life outside of work was too much. I mean, it’s none of my business.”

“It’s fine,” Yifan reassured him.

“Yifan, I would like it if we could be friends,” Junmyeon admitted. “I don’t say that often but I just feel some connection with you.” 

Yifan’s mouth went dry. Connection? As in hey-you’ve-seen-me-naked connection or….

“We can be friends,” Yifan said before he could talk himself out of it. Plus being friends couldn’t hurt….assuming he kept Junmyeon away from his house and somehow figured out how to forget the video he saw. Okay so maybe friends was a bit much….

 

 

“You guys are so funny,” Tao guffawed, eyes trained on the fashion magazine on his lap. 

“How so?” Yifan was confident he wouldn’t like the answer. Tao was over to marathon a show and he had almost immediately brought up Junmyeon - more specifically the fact that they had eaten lunch together every day since the first time Junmyeon brought Yifan a styrofoam container, asking to be friends. 

“Lunch, giggling. The way you two look at each other like fifteen year olds in love.” Tao drawled, flipping the pages of his magazine. 

Yifan scowled. ”Stop imagining things.”

“I’m not. It’s disgusting to watch, seriously. Why don’t you just ask him out already?”

Yifan remained mum. He couldn’t. He wanted to but he couldn’t….not without carrying around the burden of what he had seen. If what Tao was saying was true then Junmyeon was interested in him as well. Knowing that felt good, great even. 

It had been so long since Yifan had dated. It had been so long since he had liked someone. If only…

“I’d have to confess,” Yifan whispered. He would have to tell Junmyeon what he saw, he didn’t want there to be a secret between them. If Junmyeon still liked him after that then they could date. 

“Well yeah, that is the first step. I swear I have no idea how you get by without me,” Tao clucked his tongue, ignoring the dirty look from Yifan. 

 

 

Knowing that he had to confess what he had seen and actually doing it were two very different matters. Yifan attempted to convince himself he would do it on Tuesday, but he chickened out. Then Thursday, but again he couldn't bring himself to. He feared pushing Junmyeon away. 

He was heading out of the office on Friday evening when Junmyeon caught up to him by the elevator. “Hey, want to go grab a beer?”

“Sure,” Yifan agreed, wanting to back out but not knowing how. 

They went to a little hole in the wall bar that sat halfway between their office and the remote subdivision they lived in. One beer turned into two, both men enjoying the happy hour snacks and light hearted conversation. 

When Junmyeon excused himself to go to the bathroom Yifan worked up the courage (aided a smidgen by the light buzz he had from the beer). He cleared his throat and waited patiently for Junmyeon to get back from the restroom. 

The moment Junmyeon took a seat Yifan blurted it out, afraid if he didn’t he would hold back again. He closed his eyes, afraid to look at the man he liked and see hurt on his face. “Junmyeon, I would really like to ask you out but I can’t because-”

“You know.” Junmyeon wasn’t asking, he was telling. “Oh my god you know.”

Yifan opened his eyes and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Know what?”

Junmyeon’s face was red. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before I was just so embarrassed.”

“But you didn’t do anything wrong,” Yifan was perplexed. How could Junmyeon think he did anything wrong, it was Yifan who had installed the camera, his dog who had walked into Junmyeon’s house. 

“I’m not a peeping tom! I just…” Junmyeon buried his face in his hands.

“Wait...what are you talking about?” Yifan was thoroughly confused.

Junmyeon peeked out from behind his hands. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“The dog camera.”

“Dog camera…” Junmyeon paled. “You mean you don’t know that I saw you naked?”

“You saw me naked?!” Yifan shouted, mortified.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to but I was taking a walk when I first moved in and I heard a dog barking. I looked over and the blinds were open and you were changing and I am so, so sorry. I swear I’m not a creep. I haven’t walked by your house since, I felt so bad. ”

Yifan let the news sink in and the only thing he could do is laugh. The irony of it all. “I can’t believe it. I saw you naked too.”

“You- what?!” Junmyeon’s hands flew to his chest, like he was trying to cover up even though he was fully clothed. “How?!”

“I put a camera on my dog to see where he got off to during the day and he wandered into your house while you were changing. I didn’t know it until I played the video. I deleted it right away! I’m sorry - I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Same.” Junmyeon admitted. A second later he blurted out, “Wait, that is your dog! You lied to me.”

“I didn’t know how to admit it.” Yifan’s face colored.

“I suppose not,” Junmyeon agreed with his logic. The entire situation was messed up, lying about the dog wasn’t the worst part.

“This is too weird. What are the odds,” Yifan exclaimed.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief.

“Will you go out with me?” Yifan had worked up the courage, now he had to maintain it. “Because I really like you.”

Junmyeon snorted. “This has to be the weirdest confession ever.”

“One of the weirdest.” Yifan had to agree. He knew it was going to be difficult to admit what he saw to Junmyeon. He knew that asking him out at the same time might end in disaster. He hadn’t expected to be surprised in turn. 

“I would love to go out with you,” Junmyeon answered, smiling at Yifan. “I think at this point we have to, considering what happened.”

“You will?” Yifan felt his chest swell at Junmyeon’s words.

“Yeah. But I get to go see your dog soon. And you have to promise not to put cameras on him anymore.”

“Promise,” Yifan swore.

“Also, you have a really nice ass.” Junmyeon said it with a straight face, taking a swig of his beer.

“Hey Junmyeon,” Yifan started, smirking at the man across from him. “You too.”

 

 

It was two weeks before Tao figured out the two men had gone on a date (and by then one date and turned into several). He burst into Yifan’s office and prodded him for details. “How’d you ask him out? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“My dog helped get us together.”

Tao narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“See Tao, there’s a reason he’s my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend!” Tao launched into a string of protests, listing off the multitude of ways he was better than that brown and white mutt. 

Yifan listened patiently, mind wandering to the package that was probably waiting for him at home. It was a luxury item he would never have considered purchasing before, but he owed Ginsberg a favor. He thought a large bone shaped dog swimming pool would do the trick nicely. 

Junmyeon had wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
